


Mission gone wrong

by Silberbullet



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Cession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: The Bellweather Unit goes on a training mission and has to change plans.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Mission gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading and stay save out there!
> 
> This series is just awesome and I really hope there is going to be a second season =)

„Why exactly did we decide to leave the train in the middle of nowhere?“ grumbled Abigail and tugged her hood further over her head to protect her face from the sun. Around them was nothing but grass, dry earth, a few trees in a rather sad state and hot sun. They were trudging in this landscape for hours now with their backpacks on their backs. The novelty of their surroundings had faded fast and all she wanted was something to sit down and a cold drink.

“So we could get away from the Spree that followed us onto the train?” voiced Tally because it was the truth. They had been outside of Fort Salem for a training mission as a unit when they had stumbled into two Spree.

“We should have tried another one of the trains. Why did you decide for us to use this train, Raelle? Maybe we would have gotten somewhere we knew our way around.”

“I did that, Abigail.” Countered the blonde Fixer with an even voice. She was the only one of the three who didn´t seem bothered by the heat. Abigail´s tone was slightly grumpy but Raelle knew that it had more to do with their situation than anything else. There was no need to take it personally.

“And where exactly are we? I have no damn idea.”

“Were in the middle of the Cession.”

“But here is nothing but wilderness.”

“Yes, Abigail.” Agreed Raelle because it was the truth. “We need to walk two or three hours more, depending on our speed until we reach one of the villages.”

“If we make it that long.” Spoke Tally up because she really wanted to take a break, even if she knew they couldn´t. They were awake for more than 27 hours and she really wanted a bed to lie down.

So far they had been lucky that the Spree hadn´t found them again. Maybe they hadn´t noticed that they had left the train but it only was a matter of time until they would notice. It was better to bring as much distance between them as possible.

“We will make it.” There was finality in the blondes voice.

“Do you know where we are exactly?” questioned Tally with interest. For her there was no difference to her surroundings. Everything looked the same.

“Yes.”

“How?”

“We played around in the wilderness that surrounds the villages for hours. The older we got the further away we went. I was eight when I knew every nook and cranny even four hours away from home. Sometimes we even spent the nights outside.”

“You spent the night out here?” the brunette sounded surprised. Her mother was way to overprotective to let that happen. “My mother would never had let me do that.”

“My mother wouldn´t have agreed to that, either.” Added Abigail because a Bellweather was better than that. She hadn´t even been allowed to play like she wanted to in their garden. That was unbecoming for someone from the High Atlantics. The same counted for Libba and Gerit.

“It was like a big playground for us. The people in the Cession have little physical possessions to call their own and we make what we need with what we have. Staying out here for two days without going home is like a rite of passage for us.”

“How old where you?”

“I was nine and two other children around the same age were with me. Those things were never done alone but also never with an adult.”

“Sounds unreal.”

“It always sounds unreal if you haven´t lived it.”

“Finally.” Happiness seeped into Tallys voice as she noticed the change to the landscape. There were buildings materializing slowly but surely in the distance.

“We still need around 30 minutes before we´re there.” Reasoned Raelle and caused her companion to groan. That was way to long for her liking.

“For real?”

“Yes.”

“Damn.”

“Which village is that? Do you know anyone there?” asked Abigail because she wanted to be prepared as much as possible.

“I know the whole village. I was born there and before Fort Salem I spent my whole life in it.”

“We´re going to your home?” The dark haired girl repeated surprised. She had expected many things but not this. But it meant they would be relatively safe which was really good. “How many witches life there?”

“Currently?” questioned Raelle back and answered without waiting for a response. “None.”

Okay, so they weren´t really safe if they were the only witches there.

“Why?”

“Because I was the youngest witch in the village, Tal. Three other witches have their home there with their grown up children but all are serving in the military.”

“Then they are without protection.” Guessed Abigail and looked forward towards the nearing village.

“Not really. Everyone learns to protect themselves and everyone else growing up. It´s another tradition of the Cession. Fighting is part of a few skills that everyone learns that are deemed important to teach the younger generations.” Explained Raelle and shrugged her shoulders. “But the other villages have a few witches living there that would be able to help if needed.”

As they reached the village Abigail and Tally noticed that everything looked old and weathered. It was clear to see that the people here were rather poor but took great care of what they have.

Raelle just walked further ahead and pulled her hood back from her head so she would be recognized. A few people looked their way as they noticed them but they either continued with what they were doing or did the former after a short wave in their direction.

“Are the people always like that?” asked Tally who had also tugged back her hood. It didn´t feel right to keep it on.

“Not putting their noses in other people’s business? Yeah.” Replied the blonde with a shrug of her shoulders. If someone waved or nodded in their direction she replied in kind. “They know that we are here for a reason and that it must be because of the military which they think because of our clothing. If we weren´t they would react different.”

The Fixer led them to one of the small houses and in through the back entrance by the small porch. The fly screen was closed but the door wasn´t locked so they stepped right in.

“My father is at work. You can put down your bags where you want to. I´ll get us something to drink.” Raelle laid her backpack down next to the couch and threw her jacket on top. It was better without it.

“The door was unlocked?” Abigail said warily. Why was the door open when nobody was here? For her it meant that some criminal had broken into a home. Even if barely anyone was dumb enough to break into a witches home.

“Yes, like always.” With glasses full of water Raelle returned to them. The other two gratefully took one each and drank slowly. It wouldn´t do them any good if they drank too fast. “We rarely lock the doors here.”

“No one is stealing here?” asked Tally because it sounded strange to her. Even where she had grown up a few times things had been stolen. It wasn´t important that the community was rather peaceful.

“No.”

“The more I hear about this place the more surreal it sounds.”

“The same feeling I have for your High Atlantics stuff.” Responded Raelle to what Abigail said and sat down on the couch. She would finish her glass and then they should probably call Fort Salem. “We should call someone at Fort Salem to tell them what happened and where we are, right?”

“We should, yes.” Agreed the dark-haired Bellweather while Tally only nodded in response. “I don´t want to sound prejudiced but there is a phone here, right?”

“Yes, Abi. We have phones here, even if they´re a bit older.” Instead of angered or something like that the blonde only sounded amused. “Some of the rumors about the Cession may be true but not all.”

“Does anyone know which number we need to call?” questioned Tally because she didn´t know the number and so far it hadn´t been part of their training. The other two looked at each other and groaned. They had the same problem as Tally.

“We could call my mother. I know her number.” It was done as Abigail proposed. Raelle showed her were the phone was and the older Bellweather picked up after two rings.

“We´re getting picked up tomorrow. Mom´s taking care of it. We should stay here and wait.” Abigail told them after she ended the call. “She said that Anacostia is going to come.”

“Did she say anything else?”

“No, she didn´t, Tal.”

“I´ll show you were you two can sleep and shower.” Raelle said and stood up to show them the way. “You can take the bed, I´ll sleep on the couch.” It was her bedroom she led them to.

“But…” began Tally to protest but Raelle had already turned around to go back to the living room. For her there was no need to discuss this further.

“Shower is in the room to the left.” Was called over the blondes shoulder as an afterthought.

“I don´t think she will take a ´no´ for an answer, Tal.”

“I guess so.”

They took turns in the shower and slipped into a change of clean clothes they had in their packs. While Abigail showered Tally looked around the room. It was sparsely decorated and a few small pinprick like holes decorated the walls. She guessed that a few of the letters had hung in the past here that Raelle had now in Fort Salem.

A few pictures hung on the wall that displayed a child with two adults at various stages of their life. Raelle looked happy in these pictures and there was something in her eyes that spoke of someone full of mischief and energy.

After they were finished they went back to the living room and Raelle went to shower. As she came back she leant against the wall. “We need to get something to cook if we want something else than our rations to eat.” There wasn´t enough for four people to eat in the fridge.

“I would like something other than rations.” Said Tally because sure they had enough rations for each of them in their packs but she preferred something fresh if it was possible.

“Then we should get going.” Agreed Abigail and stood up. It probably was best if they went now.


End file.
